In general, an airbag is a safety apparatus that protects a driver or a passenger from impact during a vehicle collision. Such airbag system is disposed within a steering wheel or a dashboard to unfold in response to a vehicle collision. Conventionally, an airbag system that unfolds or deploys the airbag by measuring weight of the passenger using a sensor mounted within a seat and adjusting an unfolding pressure of the airbag based on the measured weight of the passenger has been developed.
Further, conventionally, a technology that adjusts pressure of the airbag based on a face position of the passenger and a seat position has been developed. Since an airbag control unit (ACU) according to the related art described above unfolds the airbag regardless of whether the passenger wears glasses or other protective wear, a secondary injury to the passenger may occur due to the impact caused when the airbag is deployed.